


Panic in Small Spaces

by Khat58



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Kinda an Uncle/Niece vibe, Panic attack (ish), Sobbing, Uncle Don to the rescue, definitely panic, this is not romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Penny’s thoughts and experience while in the holding container in space during Episode 6: Severed. I thought Don and Penny’s moment was beautifully done and needed some love. Enjoy.
Relationships: Penny Robinson & Don West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Panic in Small Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> There is panic attack similarities and symptoms so beware if you are triggered by such

The only thing Penny could hear was static, heavy breathing, and the shaky cutting out of Don's voice.

"We've almost got you--

Don't worry--

One more second--

I'm coming..."

Then the release of the lid lifting, and finally air. 

Penny wanted to scramble out of that god forsaken box as fast as humanly possible. But instead it was as if she was frozen to her spot and she could only feel movement beside her. Everything was still black. Why was everything still black? 

Oh, she closed her eyes.

When she finally opens them she sees--- Don

Her first instinct is to reach out to him. He saved them. He saved her. And she couldn't move her legs so Don would have to do.

Warm, filtered air flooded her lungs and she was lifted through the air with ease.

She was finally enveloped in something other than inky black darkness and frigid, unbearable cold. The blue blanket was softer against her skin than she remembers them being and-- when did she start crying?

No sobbing.

She's sobbing into Don's scratchy orange suit, but he doesn't seem to mind. Hiccuping cries that make her chest move faster than in her panicked state in the box--But the soothing whispers drown out her thoughts and cries and she finally moves to hold onto Don for dear life. Something she wanted to do in that box but there was no room to hug. That box, something she never wants to see it again, if she sees that faded white with orange stripes she will--

"Hey it's okay. You're okay." Don rumbles into her hair.

Penny manages a weak head nod against Don's chest but she doesn't make a move to leave his lap or let go of around his neck.

But he doesn't seem to mind, he just keeps rubbing her back and whispering in her ear.

But little did she know she would feel the tightening in her chest again, begging to let out another set of sobs. Only this time.

Don wouldn't be there to soothe away her cries.


End file.
